


Una juntada particular

by larrysperm



Series: Pedacitos de otros lados. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Español | Spanish, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, zayn liam niall trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysperm/pseuds/larrysperm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam y Zayn necesitaban a Niall en su relación, lo querían y no solo para sexo, pero Louis les aconsejo que comenzaran de allí, invitándolo a algún que otro trío.  Louis y Harry, bueno, Louis y Harry son ellos, teniendo sexo en todos lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una juntada particular

"¡Hey, Ni!" Le saludó Zayn mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle entrar, con una sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

Niall le sonrió de vuelta y le contestó con un hola, mientras entraba a su casa, dentro de ella ya estaban Liam y Louis, Liam echado en el sofá grande con su teléfono en mano, su ceño fruncido y sus labios sellados, concentrado en algo, al parecer, Niall supo que era un juego cuando se acercó lo suficiente. Louis estaba sentado como indio en el suelo, justo debajo de Liam, había varias botellas de ron, vodka y de tequila al rededor suyo, además de dos de coca cola, pero el castaño estaba concentrado en el porro que estaba preparando, su lengua afuera de su boca por lo concentrado que estaba en lo que hacía. Estaba vestido con un suéter enorme y unos jeans negros apretados, las mangas del suéter caían en sus manos cada vez que se estiraba y Louis maldecía cada tanto por ello. Niall rió por ello y se sentó al lado del castaño, luego de dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola, Lou" Le saludó mientras se acomodaba en el suelo, contra el sofá, su espalda tocando los muslos de Liam.

"Hola, Ni" Le respondió sonriendo, dejando de prestarle atención a lo que hacía por unos segundos y volviéndose hacía él, besó su mejilla, para luego volvió la atención al porro.

Lo terminó de envolver en la seda y llamó a Zayn para que lo prenda, el morocho se sentó junto a ellos y lo hizo, mientras Louis le sacaba el móvil a Niall del bolsillo y hacía algo en él rápidamente, deslizando los dedos por éste. Niall se inclinó hacía él para poder ver lo que hacía, cuando vio que estaba en sus contactos, frunció el ceño y le preguntó que hacía. Una sonrisa entre traviesa y malvada apareció en los labios de Louis y una de lado divertida en los de Zayn, Niall supo entonces que algo no andaba bien.

"Solo borré el número de Josh" Mencionó con un encogimiento de hombros y todavía la sonrisa en sus labios.

"Oh..." Murmuró Niall, totalmente sorprendido, sus labios un poco entreabiertos por unos segundos. Liam rió atrás y Zayn sonrió, soltando una carcajada también. "¡Hijo de puta!" Exclamó luego, a la vez que le pegaba en el brazo a Louis, sus mejillas coloreándose un poco de ira.

Todos ríen luego, cuando Louis se queja por el golpe y hace un puchero con sus labios, pero las sonrisa de todos se borra y cambian sus gestos por confundidos cuando Niall vuelve a hablar.

"Igual no es como si me afectara, sé su número de memoria."

El timbre sonó justo después de eso, por lo que nadie comentó nada sobre ello, solo Louis cuando se levantó, quien caminó a la puerta susurrando un "maldito psicópata".

"¡Te escuche!" Le informó Niall, pero a Louis no le importó, porque lo único que hizo fue saltar en los brazos de Harry, gritando un emocionado "bebé", cuando lo vio detrás de la puerta.

Harry le sonrió amplió y agarró sus muslos, sosteniéndolo contra él, lo llevó en sus brazos hasta donde estaban los demás, luego de cerrar la puerta. Harry se sentó frente a Niall y Zayn, Louis quedó en su regazo, con sus piernas extendidas al costado de la cintura del rizado. Louis besó varias veces el cuello de Harry, hasta que Zayn le preguntó si quería fumar, Harry hizo una mueca porque no le gustaba que su novio fume pero no dijo nada. Louis le contestó que sí y se giró en las piernas del rizado, quedando entre sus piernas ahora abiertas, tomó luego el porro que le ofrecía Zayn y fumo varias caladas antes de volvérselo a pasar.

Unos treinta minutos más tarde, el timbre volvió a sonar, avisando que la pizza ya estaba allí, Zayn se levantó y abrió la puerta, mientras Harry ponía una nueva película de terror en el reproductor DVD, ellos se habían decidido por ella, luego de una corta discusión. Cuando Zayn se sentó nuevamente en el piso con las cajas de pizza en mano, Niall abrió una y rápidamente todos se pusieron a comer una porción, tomaron vodka mezclado con algún jugo, se iban pasando un gran vaso con la mezcla entre todos.

En el transcurso de la película Zayn aprovechó para abrazar a Niall y acurrucarse con él, y Harry para hacer lo mismo con Louis, los cuatro no estaban prestandole mucha atención a la película, mientras que Liam sí, era el único que lo hacía del todo, de vez en cuando hacía comentarios sobre ésta y los demás le contestaban como si la estuvieran viendo. Una hora y media mas tarde, cuando la película terminó, ellos se acomodaron en circulo y se pusieron a jugar al juego de la botella. Louis y Zayn estaban un poco borrachos y drogados, con sus ojos un poco rojo, Niall era el que estaba más afectado por el alcohol, mientras que Harry y Liam casi ni habían tomado o casi ni les había hecho efecto.

Los besos del juego no pasaban de un par movimientos de labios y algunas caricias con lengua, hasta que le tocó a Zayn con Niall, ya que el morocho se tiró encima suyo y se acomodó entre sus piernas, para luego besarlo efusiva y profundamente, metiendo su lengua en la boca ajena sin molestarse en pedir permiso. Las manos de Zayn vagaban por los costados del cuerpo del rubio, mientras que los de éste estaban hacía arriba, no tocando nada en realidad, sorprendido por el beso agresivo de Zayn. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos, al igual que sus labios, los que no movió correspondiendo al beso por unos segundos, pero que luego lo hizo, de la misma forma que el morocho.

Harry le tiró una mirada confundida a Liam, quien solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, como sino le importará, ni le afectará, pero se notaba que lo hacía, por la erección que sobresalía en sus pantalones, la cual apretó ligeramente con su mano y luego gimió ronco. Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, luego estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no salió nada de ella, Louis por otro lado, soltó un agudo "mis bebés" mientras se levantaba de al lado de Harry, se acercó hasta Zayn y Niall, casi cayéndose cada vez que daba un paso hacía ellos, y se tiró encima de los dos, abrazándolos a ambos, recibió varios gruñidos como respuesta, por lo que se levantó rápido riendo y se volvió hacía Harry.

"Vamos arriba, a la habitación de Zayn o de sus padres" Le dijo a Harry cuando estuvo parado frente a él.

Harry le sonrió de lado, a la vez que se levantaba. "¿No dijo Zayn que no en su habitación?"

Louis se encogió de hombros, antes de contestarle. "Igual no creo que la usen"

Harry abrió la boca para objetar pero Louis desvió la mirada hacía los dos que se besaban y Liam que los miraba atentamente con una mano sobre su erección, y luego la volvió a Harry para guiñarle un ojo. Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras tomaba la mano de Louis, ellos caminaron escaleras arriba hacía la habitación de Zayn así, de la mano, entraron en ella porque les pareció algo extraño e incorrecto ir a la habitación de los padres de Zayn, aunque ellos no estuvieran allí.

 

Mientras que en el piso de arriba Harry y Louis se besaban y se quitaban la ropa en la cama de Zayn, abajo Zayn y Niall seguían besándose y tocándose, Niall tenía su mano sobre la polla de Zayn, acariciándola por encima de los pantalones y Zayn tenía las suyas por debajo de la remera del rubio, acariciando su abdomen y costados con éstas. En frente de ellos, estaba Liam, quien ya se había desprendido el pantalón y se lo había bajado hasta la altura de las rodillas, su mano se estaba moviendo dentro de sus pantalones, su mirada fija en ambos chicos.

El castaño gimió ronco y un poco fuerte, cuando su mano acarició la glande de su pene, y fue ahí cuando Niall recordó que él también estaba en la habitación, cortó el beso, moviéndose un poco, alejando su boca de la de Zayn, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para besar el cuello del rubio, lo hizo dejando besos húmedos y calientes sobre la sensible piel.

"Li..." Niall quiso llamarlo pero todo lo que salió fue mitad su nombre y mitad un gemido, ya que los dientes de Zayn se clavaron en su cuello.

Liam le sonrió de lado, a la vez que, gateando, se acercó a ellos y se acomodó detrás de Zayn, inclinándose sobre él, sus manos en las caderas del morocho y su erección contra su trasero, mientras que sus labios rápidamente encontraron los de Niall, lo besó con ímpetu, sus labios moviéndose con fuerza y rapidez contra los ajenos, Niall al principio no lo correspondió, pero luego de unos segundos lo hizo. Liam movió sus caderas cuando sintió los labios del rubio moverse contra los suyos, lo que provocó que Zayn gimiera al sentir su erección presionarse contra su culo.

Zayn se hizo hacía delante, quedando su cuerpo pegado al de Niall, dejando besos húmedos y calientes en su cuello, a la vez que con su mano acariciaba el pene erecto de Niall por sobre los pantalones, mientras que Liam se acomodó mejor detrás de Zayn, con cada rodilla apoyada al costado de las piernas del rubio, besándolo todavía, su lengua dentro de su boca, sus manos en la cintura de Zayn, apretando la piel por debajo de su remera. Niall gimió y se removió en el suelo, a los segundos Zayn se separó como reaccionando por los movimientos de Niall, haciéndose a un costado, y poco después lo hizo Liam.

Hizo un puchero con sus labios, pensando que eso iba a ser todo y que la pareja en poco tiempo se iba a ir a follar y lo iban a dejar. Liam rió y besó su mejilla al verlo.

"Vamos a mi cuarto, ¿sí?" Preguntó inseguro Zayn, no sabiendo si Niall se arrepentiría y se iría o no.

Pero para su sorpresa, Niall asintió efusivamente y se levantó rápidamente, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Liam rió y se levantó para sostenerlo de los hombros con una sonrisa, Niall se ruborizó pero poco tiempo después los tres estaban subiendo las escaleras. Ellos caminaron en el pasillo arriba hasta la habitación de Zayn, pero se detuvieron frente a ésta cuando escucharon agudos gemidos, gruñidos roncos y algunos golpes.

"Oh, Dios" Exclamó Zayn, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos por la sorpresa. "Espero que esos dos idiotas no estén follando en mi cama porque los mato"

"Pueden que ni hagan llegado a tu cama y lo estén haciendo en el suelo" Mencionó Liam con un tono de burla en su voz y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, la cual quitó rápidamente al ver la expresión de su novio.

"No lo sé, yo les confirmó" Les dijo Niall y luego abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Los gemidos roncos y los agudos se hicieron más presentes y fuertes, igual que el leve sonido de piel contra piel.

Al entrar Niall pudo observar toda la situación, Liam se había equivocado, ellos estaban en la cama de Zayn. Louis acostado en la cama, su espalda arqueada contra el colchón, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos estirados por sobre su cabeza, sostenidos allí por Harry, sus manos apretando fuerte las muñecas del castaño, mientras lo follaba duro, las piernas de Louis estaban alrededor de su cintura.

"Sí están en tu cama, Zayn" Le confirmó Niall luego de salir de su pequeña ensoñación.

Y fue entonces que Zayn entró en la habitación, furioso, sus puños cerrados a los costados de su cuerpo.

"¡Te dije que no en mi cama!" Bramó Zayn y poco después entró Liam también, sonriendo divertido

"Ni, Zayn..." Habló Louis pero no terminó, porque justo en ese instante Harry tocó con su pene su próstata, haciendo que gima fuerte y agudo, y su espalda se arqueé.

"Por..." Comenzó Zayn pero se detuvo.

Su boca entreabierta, por sorpresa y un poco de excitación, mientras miraba como Louis llegaba al orgasmo, manchando todo su abdomen de blanco con su semen y escuchaba el gruñido de Harry al verlo, Harry no dejo de follarlo cuando se corrió, sino que aceleró la velocidad de sus embestidas.

"Gimes como puta, oh Dios... "Murmuró Zayn y luego tomó la mano de Liam y la de Niall. "Nos vamos a la habitación de mis padres" Comentó mientras los llevaba de la mano, aunque costando le un poco hacer que avancen porque ambos no querían dejar de ver lo que ocurrían en la habitación.

Segundos después, consiguió que ambos le acompañaran a la habitación de al lado, caminaron en silencio pero todo eso cambió cunado entraron en el cuarto de los padres de Zayn, ya que éste se abalanzó sobre Niall, besándolo con ímpetu y profundidad, su lengua explorando la boca ajena. Liam se acercó a ellos y desprendió el pantalón de Niall, luego lo bajo un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, dejando a descubierto su polla, la cual saltó feliz contra la camiseta de Niall y tocó el abdomen de Zayn. Liam se acomodó detrás de Niall y tomó su con su mano, masturbandolo a un ritmo lento, moviendo su mano de arriba hacía abajo y prestandole un poco de atención de más a la punta. Niall gimió sobre la boca de Zayn y él sonrió por ello, mientras que levantaba la remera del rubio, acariciando su abdomen con sus dedos, cada vez que lechosa piel quedaba al descubierto. Terminó por quitarla y arrojarla a un rincón de la habitación, cortando el beso por unos segundos.

Niall volvió a gemir, contento por todas las atenciones que estaba recibiendo de los dos chicos y claramente, también excitado, aunque pronto ese gemido se convirtió en un grito se sorpresa cuando fue agarrado por la cintura y levantado, luego fue arrojado de espalda en la cama. Rió suave y se dio vuelta en el colchón, quedando de espaldas a éste, pero no quedó solo por mucho tiempo porque Zayn se le acercó, ya desnudo (Niall no tenía idea de en que momento se quito la ropa), y se subió sobre su regazo, acomodando sus piernas en sus costados. Niall lo tomó de la cintura y Zayn acercó sus labios a los del rubio, besándolo con desesperación y acariciándolo de la misma forma. Poco después Niall sintió como sus piernas eran abiertas y alguien se sentaba entre ellas, Liam, pensó y se dejo hacer, abriendo más las piernas para el castaño.

Éste le sonrió, aunque Niall no fue capaz de verlo, luego se echó lubricante en sus dedos y comenzó a preparar al rubio, metiendo un dedo en su entrada primero y otro más tarde, cuando vio que estaba preparado para ello. Liam era lo más cuidadoso posible, porque sabía que Niall no había tenido sexo desde hace un tiempo, ellos se contaban ese tipo de cosas.

Zayn al sentir los gemidos de Niall contra sus labios se separó un poco, cortando el beso, y tomó también el lubricante, se colocó un poco de éste en la mano y luego acarició el pene de Niall con ésta, esparciendo el frío liquido por el caliente miembro del rubio. Niall gimió fuerte y se arqueó sobre la cama, cuando sintió como Zayn se comenzó a penetrar a si mismo con su pene, él había tenido sexo con Liam ese mismo día a la tarde y por eso no se había preocupado en prepararse, pero de igual forma gimió fuerte al sentir toda la extensión del pene de Niall dentro suyo.

Liam gimió por la escena y rápidamente lubricó su miembro, para luego comenzar a penetrar al Niall, esperó a que se adaptara a su tamaño y a los segundos comenzó a embestirlo, primero lento y suave, haciendo gemir a Niall, y luego rudo y fuerte, provocando que el rubio se arqueé sobre la cama y gima fuerte. Zayn aprovechó eso para saltar con más rapidez sobre la polla de Niall, penetrándose a si mismo, rápido y duro.

Los tres escucharon la puerta abrirse, Niall y Liam no le prestaron atención al sonido, pero si Zayn, quien dejo de moverse sobre la polla de Niall y se dio vuelta, pensando que quizás eran sus padres (aunque dudando mucho de eso).

"Que mierda, Lou..." Le murmuró a su amigo, sus ojos entrecerrados en su dirección

"Aw, que lindos mis bebés" Contestó Louis en cambio, entrando desnudo en la habitación, escuchándose todavía borracho y hasta un poco fumado, seguramente por haber tomado y fumado con Harry de nuevo. 

Detrás del castaño, entró Harry con sus ojos rojos, quien rápidamente tomó de la cintura a Louis y lo alzó, llevándoselo de la habitación.

"Lo siento" Dijo fuerte para que los tres escucharan. "Lou, te dije que no entraras" Susurró más despacio para que solo Louis lo hiciera, aunque en realidad lo escucharon todos.

Cuando estaban saliendo de la habitación se escuchó la palma de una mano contra piel y un gemido agudo de parte de Louis. Niall rió y fue hasta entonces cuando Zayn se dio vuelta hacía él, le sonrió y comenzó a moverse de nuevo arriba suyo, su polla dando contra la próstata del moreno varias veces. Niall tomó el pene de Zayn y lo masturbo, sintiendo como las embestidas de Liam eran más rápidas y rudas, y como todas éstas daban contra su propia próstata.

Ellos se terminaron corriendo poco después de eso, graves, roncos y fuertes gemidos mezclándose en la habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> Como todos las partes de esta serie, es parte de una historia, es una segunda temporada, pero se puede leer y entender aunque no hayas leído la primera. La publico en wattpad, si queres leerla, acá está el link:


End file.
